


Stoneymoon Days

by Cinicalamente



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Altri tag verranno aggiunti di volta in volta, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen è innamorato di Senkuu ma ha paura di perderlo, M/M, Senkuu capirà cosa prova, Si amano ma non lo dicono, Smut, Storytelling, blowjob, forse ooc, friends with benefits o una cosa del genere, sengen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinicalamente/pseuds/Cinicalamente
Summary: L'intimità è davvero difficile da trovare nello Stone World, ma trovare l'amore lo è ancora di più.Questa è la storia di quei giorni e di quelle notti in cui Gen e Senkuu riuscirono a trovare entrambe le cose (abbastanza lentamente).Il titolo di questa ff è un gioco di parole per la versione tradotta dei termini: Luna di miele e pietra. Nella mia testa era più divertente, lo giuro xD





	1. Il giorno in cui lo dissi

"Cos'era... Una settimana? Due?"  
La domanda di Gen ricevette in risposta un altro bacio, un'altra stretta attorno alla coscia. Senkuu gli morse il labbro e lasciò che la sua lingua trovasse quella del Mentalista, a cui non importava neanche più fare conversazione.  
"Possono anche essere ore, se non lo facciamo, ci riduciamo sempre... Così," disse alla fine, allontanandosi dalla sua bocca e lasciando le loro salive scivolare lungo il proprio mento.  
Gen portò le sue mani alla vita di Senkuu per sciogliere la cintura che teneva in equilibrio le sacche portaoggetti.  
"Ho trasformato il re della Scienza in un pervertito, eh?" ridacchiò, pressandosi contro il suo petto. I suoi occhi lo stavano implorando di non sprecare neanche un secondo del poco tempo che avevano a disposizione.  
Il villaggio Ishigami era in pace, seppure ci fossero all'incirca 150 persone da gestire. Avevano un progetto a lungo termine da concludere e, senza minacce imminenti, avevano introdotto più oggetti per rendere la vita di tutti più armoniosa. Si stavano affezionando alla quotidianità dello Stone World.  
Anche i rapporti di Senkuu con gli altri si erano fatti più profondi, ma quello con Gen - Senkuu aveva fatto fatica ad ammetterlo a se stesso - era diventato più importante ed intimo.  
Una notte si erano baciati quasi per sbaglio, ma quello che ne era seguito era stato più che intenzionale.  
Non sapevano entrambi se fosse solo sesso e non interessava scoprire o etichettare cosa ci fosse tra loro. Si godevano i momenti di quando erano da soli pelle contro pelle. Momenti che ultimamente a causa di vari impegni erano sempre rinviati di giorno in giorno. Un periodo di astinenza forzata che né Senkuu né Gen avrebbero voluto ripetere in vita loro. 

"Penso che debba ringraziarti allora," Senkuu soffiò contro la sua bocca per poi baciarlo di nuovo. Le sue mani aiutarono Gen a far cadere la cintura a terra con rumore tanto da farlo sussultare. Allora per calmarlo, Senkuu gli afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e lo strinse contro il proprio.  
Chiusero gli occhi e si baciarono in silenzio per qualche minuto. Le labbra si scontrano con meno impeto di prima ma con maggiore cura. Non a caso sorrisero a turno mentre si baciavano e si baciavano ancora.  
Gen si sentiva amato. E anche Senkuu provava lo stesso. Se non fosse stato fin troppo cauto nell'usare quella parola, forse lo avrebbe detto a voce alta.  
La loro lunga catena di baci si interruppe quando Gen spinse la sua gamba tra quelle di Senkuu, il quale ne approfittò per infilare una mano sotto gli strati di vestiti dell'altro per trovare l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni. 

Il Mentalista, arrossato e senza fiato, cercò di divincolarsi.  
"Aspetta..." bisbigliò con un suono che sembrava più un miagolio che un ordine.  
"Non ho intenzione più di aspettare," ribatté l'altro e Gen gemé alla sua affermazione. Senkuu, incapace di trattenersi, si spinse in avanti e prese tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore. Dopo un morsetto, gli sorrise. "Non eri stato tu a implorarmi..."  
"Certo! Ma li hai... Insomma," tentennò Gen, distogliendo lo sguardo in un eccesso di timidezza improvvisa.  
Senkuu seppure fosse abituato ad assistere alla stessa reazione ogni volta che stavano per fare sesso, si godé il momento.  
Gli morse delicatamente il lobo dell'orecchio destro, afferrandolo per entrambi i polsi e stringendo la presa fin quando non avesse gemuto.  
Non dovette aspettare tanto. Quel verso sublime abbandonò presto le labbra gonfie per i suoi baci. Gen sentì ovunque la sua bocca: contro la sua, sull'orecchio, lungo il collo, su tutto il viso, sulla punta del naso, sulla fronte e di nuovo contro la sua bocca. Gen si sciolse al loro contatto.  
"Intendi se ho i preservativi o il lubrificante? O le salviette per dopo?" Senkuu gli domandò allora con un ghigno, aspettando la sua reazione.

Gen annuì, irrigidendosi sotto di lui e desiderando con tutto se stesso che continuasse a toccarlo e non a provocarlo solo a parole. Era già più che a conoscenza di cosa Senkuu fosse capace di fare quando voleva stuzzicarlo e sfortunatamente per lui, al momento Senkuu voleva giocare.  
"Sì."  
"Sì a cosa?" gli chiese innocentemente, confermando così la sua tesi.  
"Sì a tutto. Ci sono?"  
"Kukuku... Manca il soggetto nella tua domanda, caro Mentalista."

Gen sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise spazientito di fronte alla sua insistenza. Era ancora giorno, il laboratorio in cui si erano barricati (dato che era l'unica stanza con un portone resistente) poteva essere invaso da Chrome, da Kaseki o addirittura da Ryuusui in cerca di qualcosa da un momento a un altro. Non c'era tempo da perdere.  
Tuttavia Gen sapeva sfruttare le occasioni quando gli si capitavano. Piegò il capo contro l'incavo del collo di Senkuu e iniziò a leccargli la pelle e a lasciargli dei morsettini delicati. All'inizio lo scienziato scambiò il lieve contatto per dei baci, salvo poi sentire progressivamente i denti affondare nella carne.  
"No..." si oppose, senza avere la forza di respingerlo fisicamente. Anzi si contraddisse, reclinando il capo per mettergli più spazio a disposizione. Gen spostò il colletto della sua veste e aumentò la pressione delle labbra e succhiò col chiaro intento di lasciargli dei segni. "Non farli visibili che non so come giustificarli!" Lo sentì dire ma ciò non lo fermò dal suo proposito.  
"Senkuu-chan, non devi giustificarti con nessuno," si limitò a dire, prima di tornare a torturargli il collo. Tra le sue braccia, Senkuu si rilassò e iniziò a gemere per ogni singolo movimento della sua lingua, dita o perfino per il respiro che avvertiva contro la pelle bagnata.  
"Anche io voglio morderti," gli confessò mentre le sue mani ripresero la loro ricerca. Gen non smise però di fargli succhiotti. "Hai così tanti vestiti addosso. Togliti qualcosa, se avessi il collo libero dalla stoffa, avresti molti più segni."  
"Per ora sei tu quello con più segni tra noi due... E ora rispondimi... Ci sono quelle... Cose... Qui? Possiamo? Ti prego dimmi di sì!"  
"Certo che ci sono, ho cambiato un po' la formula del lubrificante. Di sicuro ora sarà più efficace. Avevo usato…"  
Gen emise un sospiro esageratamente marcato. “Sei davvero tevvibile! Stiamo per fare sesso e tu pensi più alla scienza che a me!” scherzò, infilando una mano nella scollatura della sua veste. Mosse le dita contro i suoi capezzoli, pizzicandoli lievemente. Senkuu fischiò e sollevò la gamba sinistra di Gen contro il proprio fianco. “Devi… eccitarti solo pensando a me, cattivo,” aggiunse il Mentalista, ruotando il bacino per attirare ancora di più la sua attenzione su di sé.  
“Non senti quanto mi ecciti?” gli chiese Senkuu, rispondendo alle sue spinte. L’attrito era straordinario. Era impossibile non gemere. Baciò di nuovo Gen e passò questa volta una mano dietro la sua nuca per tenerlo fermo.

Gen interruppe il loro contatto come se avesse avuto un’idea ancora migliore. Guardò la sua espressione confusa e gli dedicò un sorriso compiaciuto.  
"Ci sono ancora troppe parole e pochi fatti," disse. Spostò la mano di Senkuu e abbassò la gamba per camminare all'indietro fino a sentire il bordo del tavolo contro la parte bassa della schiena.  
Le sue mani tenevano ferme quelle dell’altro, su cui viso era dipinta una smorfia interessata. Non sentì la voce di Senkuu controbattere, ma vide solo la stanza ruotargli attorno e la pressione sulle spalle che lo stava costrigendo a chinarsi in avanti sulla superficie dura. Emise un flebile lamento che mutò in un profondo gemito appena Senkuu lo afferrò con una mano per il fianco destro e pressò la sua erezione contro il fondoschiena.  
La bruciante sensazione di desiderio che lo infiammava crebbe come la voglia di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso. L’enorme frustrazione che gli aveva fatto compagnia per tutti i giorni precedenti si attutì di colpo.

"Sen… Senkuu-chan!!" urlò il suo nome mentre cercava di sollevarsi sui gomiti e ruotare il bacino contro di lui. Senkuu spostò anche l'altra mano sui suoi fianchi esili, diminuendo in parte la pressione, ma avendo così maggiore controllo del suo corpo.  
Lo sollevò contro il proprio pube con tutta la forza che aveva.  
"SEN… SENKUU!" Urlò, ansimando Gen mentre le sue dita scivolarono sul tavolo di vetro, incapaci di trovare il bordo per aggrapparvisi. Chiuse gli occhi. Sentì i suoi capelli cadergli in viso e le mani di Senkuu tenerlo fermo mentre continuava a spingersi contro di lui.  
Le loro vesti, che erano solo di intralcio in quel momento, attutirono il rumore delle loro spinte. 

Gen gemé mentre ricordava la loro ultima volta insieme. Erano senza vestiti, in quella stessa posizione e in quel momento tutta la lora prudenza era sparita. Lo avevano fatto fino ad addormentarsi e Gen non si era curato neanche della possibilità alta di non riuscirsi a muovere più a causa dei dolori. Dolori che infatti aveva provato per un paio di giorni e che aveva sopportato con piacere considerato cosa li avesse causati.

Le mani di Senkuu spostarono uno strato delle sue vesti così da avere una presa migliore sui suoi fianchi e Gen inarcò la schiena, andando incontro alle spinte così energiche dell'altro.  
"Mettimelo dentro, Senkuu," ansimò, continuando a strofinarsi contro la sua erezione con studiata lentezza. "Ti voglio così tanto che puoi anche non usare il lubrificante."

Senkuu si fermò e con un gesto rapido lo afferrò per la parte più lunga dei suoi capelli così forte da costringerlo a girarsi indietro. Gen gemé, non fu chiaro se per il dolore o per il piacere.  
"Senza lubrificante aumenterebbe la probabilità che il preservativo si rompa, senza contare che ti farebbe male il doppio…" articolò Senkuu, allontanandosi da lui. "Forse non ti importa ora di provare dolore ma…"  
Lo scienziato si inginocchiò a terra mentre prendeva da uno scaffale una scatola nera alquanto pesante, a giudicare dallo sforzo che stava facendo per sollevarla.  
"Allora ti preoccupi per me!" cantilenò Gen, girandosi a fatica dato che sembrava che le ginocchia stessero per cedere da un momento a un altro. Si diede una spinta con le braccia e riuscì a sedersi a gambe aperte sul tavolo.  
"Certo. Se sei dolorante, non puoi lavorare," rispose sbrigativo Senkuu, continuando a fingersi impegnato per non doverlo guardare in viso. Gen sollevò gli occhi al cielo mentre agitava le gambe a turno, sentendo l'aria scontrarsi contro i suoi piedi nudi. 

"Bu-giar-doooo~~" sillabò e gli fece una linguaccia appena Senkuu si girò a guardarlo.  
Lo scienziato incrociò le braccia, stringendo al petto un vasetto di vetro pieno di gel verde e rimase fermo a osservarlo.  
"Il team forza è impegnato per i progetti più impegnativi e i bambini, che si occupavano di lavori manuali leggeri, stanno frequentando le lezioni di Ukyo. Per non parlare degli altri che hanno un villaggio da mandare avanti. Asagiri Gen, se non riesci a camminare, mi dici cosa potrai mai fare? Per esempio, come vai a raccogliere della legna?"

Gen, per nulla convinto dalla sua giustificazione, si stese con la schiena sul tavolo e continuò a muovere su e giù le gambe con fare infantile.  
"Senkuu-chan~, non puoi sul serio avermi chiesto questo! Se davvero volessi, sarei capace di mandare chiunque, persino te a raccogliere legna al posto mio e a fare tutto ciò che non mi interessa," gli rispose, ridacchiando, ma smise appena sentì qualcosa bloccare la sua gamba sinistra. Restò a bocca aperta appena scorse nel suo campo visivo prima i capelli e poi il viso di Senkuu. Non lo aveva sentito muovere e ora era troppo tardi per evitarlo… Non che Gen volesse evitarlo. 

Senkuu lo afferrò per i polsi - forse aveva posato il barattolo affianco a Gen o forse lo aveva lasciato dove era prima – e, seppure non fosse molto agile, si arrampicò su di lui. Gli si sedette poco su del suo bacino, avvertendo l'erezione di Gen contro il sedere. Il Mentalista reagì chiudendo e piegando le proprie gambe. I talloni quasi scivolarono contro il bordo del tavolo.  
"Anche me, hai detto? Cosa mi prometteresti, cosa mi offriresti per convincermi, mmh?"  
Gen si morse il labbro inferiore e inarcò le spalle per quanto gli fu possibile. Sentire Senkuu su di lui contribuì solo a farlo eccitare di più.  
"L'assoluta… Totale… Piena… Autorizzazione a disporre del mio corpo. Come vuoi. In qualsiasi posizione, per quanto tempo reggi,” rispose, portandosi alla bocca due dita della mano destra. Leccò le loro estremità sotto lo sguardo attento di Senkuu che si leccò le labbra per imitare il movimento della lingua di Gen.  
Fu allora che cambiò posizione e da seduto, puntellò sulle ginocchia fino a sdraiarsi su Gen, che spalancò la bocca sorpreso. Il tavolo per un attimo traballò sotto al loro peso, ma entrambi erano più che sicuri che avrebbe retto. 

Senkuu portò il viso vicino all'orecchio di Gen e con la punta della lingua seguì la linea arrotolata della pelle attorno alla cartilagine. Era calda esattamente come il resto del corpo del suo proprietario.  
"Io ho già l'assoluta totale piena autorizzazione a disporre del tuo corpo in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile, caro Mentalista."  
Era vero. Gen si scioglieva come delicata neve al sole quando Senkuu gli faceva capire che avrebbero avuto un po' di tempo solo per loro. Senza contare di quanto adorasse farsi toccare da lui.  
"Però sono tre settimane che non scopiamo," replicò di getto e distolse lo sguardo quando si rese conto che aveva dato voce ai suoi pensieri. Senkuu però non ci vide nulla di male.  
Aveva ragione, erano due settimane o poco più che non si toccavano e l'astinenza aveva un peso fastidioso, soprattutto perché durante la giornata si trovavano spesso insieme con gli altri ed inevitabilmente i loro sguardi si incrociavano. Era frustrante non potersi sfiorare o fare altro. Quante volte Senkuu aveva desiderato solo afferrare Gen e portarlo con sé nella propria stanza, ma al villaggio era davvero impossibile avere privacy. "L'ideale sarebbe fare una fuga romantica, sai?" Gen suggerì mentre portava le sue braccia al collo di Senkuu per attirarlo ancora di più a sé.  
Sembrava più un vano tentativo di rimediare al suo commento indelicato di prima che una vera e propria proposta studiata.  
"Be’… non posso dire che non sia un’opzione interessante…” tentennò Senkuu, muovendo appena la gamba che si stava addormentando in quella posizione alquanto scomoda. “Hai ragione… fuga… fuga… magari per due o tre giorni potremmo andare al rifugio che costruii prima di trovare il villaggio. Qualcuno lo deve aver ripulito quando facemmo trasferire tutti qui."  
Gen sorrise, notando come l’anima razionale dell’altro non lo avesse corretto. In cuor suo sapeva che non c’era nulla di romantico nell’organizzare tre giorni in cui non si sarebbero tolti le mani di dosso tutto il tempo, ma non poteva pretendere altro da lui… almeno per il momento.  
"Sì, potremmo dire che andiamo a esplorare una nuova area..."  
"No… ci farebbero notare che sarebbe meglio portare Kohaku, Ukyo o Ryuusui, no?"  
Gen sospirò. "Ukyo è impegnato con le lezioni, lo hai detto tu stesso… e anche Kohaku serve più qui, al progetto della nave e Ryuusui, per quanto sia divertente truffarlo, avrà meglio da fare."

Senkuu si liberò delle braccia di Gen e, cercando di non schiacciarlo ulteriormente, scese dal tavolo. Gen non si curò neanche di trattenere un verso di chiara disapprovazione per il repentino cambio di posizione.  
Senkuu si spostò i capelli dal viso.  
“D’accordo, Mentalista. Lascio alla tua lingua questa incombenza. La mia è alquanto impegnata.”  
“Co…”  
Non fece neanche in tempo a chiedergli a cosa alludesse che Senkuu lo afferrò per le cosce, facendolo strisciare contro la superficie di vetro del tavolo, e infilò le mani sotto il suo kimono alla ricerca dell’orlo dei suoi pantaloni. Li tirò giù con un singolo movimento e Gen gemé per l’aria contro la sua pelle accaldata.  
“Senkuu!” ansimò, portando le sue mani ai pantaloni per abbassarli ancora di più. La stoffa si accasciò contro le sue gambe e Gen scalciò il vuoto per liberarsene. Stessa sorte toccò alle rudimentali mutande che Senkuu gli stava già sfilando.  
Tenne ferma la sua gamba destra e iniziò a leccare l’interno coscia, facendolo sussultare per il piacere. Serrò l’altra gamba di riflesso, stringendo la testa di Senkuu tra di loro.  
Gen inarcò la schiena, gemendo senza preoccuparsi di essere sentito appena la lingua di Senkuu si spostò dall’interno coscia al suo pube. La scia di saliva arrivò fino alla base della sua erezione per continuare fino alla punta.

“Cazzo!” imprecò Gen, portando entrambe le mani ai capelli di Senkuu per spingerlo a prendere in bocca molto di più. “Mhhh, Senkuu-chan!” sospirò appena lui aprì la bocca e accolse tra le sue labbra ben metà del suo pene eretto. “Ancora, ancora!” esortò, serrando le dita attorno ai suoi capelli, tirandolo a sé e sollevando a sua volta il bacino per sentire ancora di più la sua bocca calda. Senkuu lo accolse senza opporsi, lasciando la punta solleticargli il retro della gola e tuffando la punta del naso contro la base della pancia di Gen, che aveva chiuso gli occhi per impedire al sudore di colargli oltre le ciglia.

“Senkuu! Dove sei?”  
A quella voce femminile, entrambi si irrigidirono. Gen per la sgradevole sorpresa, gli strinse la spalla con una mano così forte che Senkuu lasciò la presa attorno alla sua erezione, facendogli colare addosso fin troppa saliva. Per poco non gli venne da tossire, ma riuscì a trattenersi. Non dovevano emettere neanche un singolo rumore. Non ora, non in quel momento.  
Kohaku aveva scelto il momento peggiore per cercarlo.  
Gen si issò e si sedette sul bordo del tavolo con delicatezza per guardarlo. Senkuu gli appoggiò sulla bocca due dita per non fargli dire nulla ma Gen, fin troppo stanco di subire interruzioni, le iniziò a leccare.  
“Smettila,” bisbigliò Senkuu, “ci sentirà!”  
Ma il suo sguardo era concentrato a seguire ogni singolo movimento della lingua di Gen attorno alle sue falangi. Anche in una situazione simile, il suo primo pensiero era quanto il Mentalista riuscisse a farlo eccitare.  
“Senkuu!” sentirono più vicino la voce di Kohaku, seguita da due rapidi colpi al portone. “Sei con Gen, per caso? Potete venire?”  
“Già, era quello il nostro obiettivo!” bofonchiò Gen prima di lappare di nuovo la punta dell’indice di Senkuu. Lo scienziato emise un sibilo a denti stretti per cercare di zittirlo.  
“Ragazzi!” incalzò Kohaku, bussando con più insistenza.  
“Mi sta buttando giù il laboratorio!” Senkuu fece notare a mo’ di giustificazione per quello che aveva intenzione di dire. Gen smise di succhiare le sue dita e scrollò le spalle.  
“Ah be’, tanto…”  
A Senkuu non piacque il suo broncio ma continuò.  
“Kohaku, dacci qualche minuto, il tempo di mettere a posto qui," annunciò, guardandosi fugacemente attorno, "e ti raggiungiamo al ponte.”  
“Oh, ma allora siete sul serio qui dentro!” commentò la ragazza, sorpresa di averli finalmente trovati. “Non potete semplicemente aprire la porta?”  
“No, stiamo lavorando con del gas tossico e abbiamo isolato la stanza. Se aprissimo anche solo di un millimetro la porta, ti renderebbe sterile all’istante e immagino che tu voglia rendere nonno tuo padre, no?” inventò Gen con così tanta facilità che Senkuu non poté far altro che ammirare il suo talento con le parole.  
“Ma… Che palle che sono gli uomini! Pulite tutto prima di uscire!” esclamò in risposta lei, prima di girare i tacchi ed allontanarsi alla svelta dall’ingresso.  
Senkuu attese qualche secondo prima di parlare.  
"Su che base possiamo lavorare con del gas senza una maschera? Se non l'avessi terrorizzata, ci avrebbe scoperto."  
Gen scrollò di nuovo le spalle, incrociando le braccia contro il petto. Sebbene avesse contribuito a liberarsi di Kohaku, il suo malumore per essere stato interrotto non era affatto sparito.  
Quando provò a scendere dal tavolo, Senkuu riprese a toccargli le cosce per tenerlo fermo. Non poteva lasciare che la cosa cambiasse ciò che c'era tra di loro.  
“Non abbiamo molto tempo per avere un rapporto completo, ma non posso farti uscire da qui così imbronciato,” disse prima di piegarsi di nuovo sulla sua erezione ancora presente e aprire la bocca per accoglierla.  
Gen non riuscì ad opporsi, non volle farlo, neanche gli venne in mente di dire di no. Si limitò a stendersi sul tavolo e a ricongiungere le sue mani ai capelli di Senkuu.  
Era da così tanto che Senkuu non usava in quel modo la sua bocca su di lui. Gen si sistemò meglio contro il vetro, chiudendo gli occhi per massimizzare le sensazioni, sentire a pieno la lingua di Senkuu arricciarsi contro il suo pene, bagnato di saliva e da un po’ di liquido pre eiaculazione. Quando Senkuu accompagnò le sue lappate a energetiche strette attorno alla base, Gen non riuscì a trattenere i suoi gemiti.  
“Senkuu! Mio Dio, mio Dio!” miagolò, spostando la sua gamba sinistra sulla sua spalla e portandosi una mano alla fronte per raccogliere col dorso il sudore più copioso di prima. Si inarcò, sentendo le prime scosse di piacere attraversarlo completamente. Stese le dita dei piedi e la loro pianta così bruscamente che quasi sentì un crampo, di cui però non si preoccupò per nulla.  
Senkuu sollevò lo sguardo, osservando dal basso quanto il suo impegno stesse facendo godere il suo partner. Sorrise prima di prenderlo ancora più in profondità.  
Fu allora che portò le sue dita bagnate dalle loro salive tra il solco delle natiche di Gen. Non era efficace come il lubrificante che aveva progettato, ma poteva essere altrettanto piacevole. Gen intuendo le sue intenzioni, allargò ancora di più le gambe, autorizzandolo ad andare oltre.  
Senkuu fece scivolare le dita lungo la sua apertura stretta. Succhiò con più insistenza mentre sentiva con la punta dell’indice l’anello di muscoli comprimersi contro il corpo estraneo.  
“Sì, ti prego, ti prego,” lo incitò Gen, sollevando il bacino per dargli più spazio. Senkuu smise di succhiarlo prima di abbassare il viso e iniziare a leccare i suoi testicoli. Con un movimento del polso infilò il primo dito dentro Gen, il quale dovette trattenersi per non venire sul momento.

“Se…n… o mio, o Dio, Sen… ancora, Senkuu, non smettere!” gemè stavolta a fatica, sforzandosi però di essere sufficientemente chiaro, sapendo comunque che gli mancava poco, troppo poco. Erano settimane che non veniva, che Senkuu non lo toccava, che non si masturbava e finalmente ce l’aveva quasi fatta. Due settimane di astinenza completa stavano per avere una degna conclusione. Aveva immaginato un finale diverso, in cui venivano entrambi, ma anche sull’orlo di un orgasmo, si rese conto di quanto Senkuu stesse facendo per accontentarlo. “SEN… SENKUU-CHAN, STO...!” lo avvisò con un urlo, cavalcando le ondate di piacere sempre più pressanti.  
Senkuu prese di nuovo la punta della sua erezione in bocca come se non stesse aspettando altro. Infilò anche il secondo dito dentro Gen, sforbiciando fino a colpire la sua prostata. Come se avesse acceso un interruttore, Gen vibrò fino a sgranare gli occhi e a irrigidirsi. “Ti amo, ti amo così tanto, mio Senkuu-chan!” farneticò in un sospiro mentre pompava nella sua bocca tutto lo sperma che aveva in corpo.  
Senkuu lo sentì, lo sentiva sempre quando Gen lo urlava in preda all'orgasmo e aveva sempre evitato di parlarne o di prenderlo sul serio. Non poteva prenderlo sul serio. 

Gen si lasciò cadere contro il tavolo, completamente stravolto, con la mente annebbiata dall'orgasmo durato forse troppo poco o troppo a lungo. Il suo primo impulso fu quello di controllare come stesse Senkuu ma non riusciva neanche ad alzare il capo. 

Senkuu invece si allontanò piano per deglutire lo sperma che aveva raccolto nella bocca. Alzò la testa, guardando il soffitto e ingoiò fino all'ultima goccia. In un catino si lavò le mani con acqua e sapone e si asciugò con una salvietta. 

"Sen… Senkuu-chan!~" cantilenò a bassa voce Gen. Dopo il sesso, lo costringeva ad abbracciarlo e a coccolarlo fino al round secondo. Erano di fretta, Gen sapeva che non potevano coccolarsi ma voleva ugualmente un abbraccio. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con più regolarità di prima. Allungò le braccia verso lo scienziato. "Senkuu-chan…" 

L'altro ragazzo si piegò a terra per posare il barattolo che alla fine non era stato neanche aperto. Recuperò anche la sua cintura portaoggetti e se la legò in vita.  
"Vestiti e raggiungi me e Kohaku al ponte," si limitò a dirgli, prima di dirigersi al portone.  
Gen guardò in basso.  
"Ma tu sei…"  
"Ci penserai dopo. Dopo cena, Mentalista," replicò Senkuu. Il suo viso era alquanto arrossato. "Poi se Kohaku non ha interesse nel farti lavorare, puoi occuparti della scusa per la fuga che hai proposto."

Gen strinse le gambe appiccicaticce, cercando di capire come riuscire a rivestirsi in fretta. Intanto il portone si aprì e si richiuse, segno che Senkuu aveva rimosso la sbarra per la chiusura all'interno ed era uscito, lasciandolo solo. 

Per quanto riguardava la sua reazione, Gen non era affatto sorpreso. Sapeva che durante l'orgasmo parlava a sproposito, che i suoi ti amo non avevano lo stesso peso per Senkuu, ma non poteva nascondere a se stesso che ogni volta la sua reazione del tutto pratica lo feriva un po'. 

Si strinse nelle spalle,già gli mancavano le labbra di Senkuu. Avrebbe dato tutto se stesso quella sera, avrebbe cercato la via più efficace per affrontare l'argomento sentimenti senza perderlo del tutto. Lo avrebbe fatto, forse dopo la loro fuga che di romantico non aveva ancora nulla.  
Almeno per il momento.


	2. La notte in cui lo capii - Parte 1

Senkuu era esausto e di ciò Gen se ne era accorto. Non che ci volesse un mentalista per capirlo, bastava guardarlo per dieci minuti, lasso di tempo sufficiente per vederlo almeno una volta sbadigliare.  
Dopo il loro incontro in laboratorio, si erano visti solo al ponte, dove Kohaku li aveva divisi nuovamente. Senkuu doveva visionare dei progetti in atto mentre Gen doveva occuparsi dei bambini, che dopo aver finito di studiare, volevano giocare nel bosco e avevano bisogno di qualcuno che badasse a loro. A Gen faceva piacere non avere lavoro pesante da svolgere - sospettava che Senkuu avesse dato disposizioni in merito - ma avrebbe preferito passare del tempo con il suo scienziato preferito.  
Tuttavia fu grazie ai bambini che riuscì a incontrare François a cui chiese di preparare un cesto per due persone per almeno tre giorni. Come sua abitudine, François non chiese ulteriori informazioni su chi fossero le persone che dovevano partire o il motivo della loro improvvisa assenza. Si limitò ad acconsentire e a preparare ciò che il Mentalista gli aveva richiesto.  
Poi proprio quando Gen era convinto che poteva avvicinarsi a Senkuu mentre veniva cucinata la cena, Ryuusui lo aveva chiamato per aggiornarlo sui lavori in corso per la nave, lasciando quindi Gen di nuovo in attesa.  
Dopo aver mangiato, Gen era arrivato alla conclusione che probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio non passare del tempo insieme quella notte e aveva anche cercato di dirglielo, ma Senkuu, testardo come era, aveva evitato del tutto il discorso. Si era infatti limitato ad afferrare Gen per il polso e tirarlo con sé verso il laboratorio.  
"Senkuu-chan?" bisbigliò mentre le voci alte degli altri si alternavano tra risate e rumore di pentolame che veniva ripulito.  
"Ho fatto degli altri preservativi, dobbiamo prenderli e anche il lubrificante," spiegò lui, continuando a camminare senza guardarlo. Il ponte sospeso ondeggiò ad ogni loro passo. I fratelli Kinrou e Ginrou erano ancora in pausa, ma sarebbero tornati a momenti alle loro postazioni, i due amanti dovevano muoversi o avrebbero dovuto motivare a loro della decisione di lasciare il villaggio a quell'ora.  
"Sei stanco…" replicò Gen, non sollevando il piede dalla tegola di legno, deciso a farsi ascoltare. Voleva che i loro momenti fossero più di ampio respiro, non interrotti o affrettati come era successo poche ore prima. Anche se lui e Senkuu avessero fatto sesso, il più giovane si sarebbe addormentato, girandosi dall'altro lato e senza neanche dargli la buonanotte. Gen non voleva assistere a una scena simile, soprattutto dopo la brusca interruzione del pomeriggio.  
Senkuu non provò a forzarlo. Si fermò, girandosi per guardarlo meglio sotto la luce della luna. Gen, sfruttando la sua incertezza - seppure momentanea - guizzò dalla sua presa e lo abbracciò.  
Le sue braccia erano serrate attorno alla sua vita, il suo viso premuto contro la spalla. Lo sentì chiaramente irrigidirsi contro di lui in quella posizione, ma non se ne sottrasse.  
"Hai davvero tanta fiducia nel lavoro del vecchio Kaseki, Mentalista," mormorò ad un tratto. Gen non capì a cosa si stesse riferendo fino a quando non si rese conto che ad ogni suo movimento, il ponte stava oscillando sempre di più. Si bloccò, premendo il viso contro la veste di Senkuu.  
"Ops…" bisbigliò, incapace di dire altro. Sentiva il calore delle sue guance irradiarsi ovunque e il freddo della notte sparire attorno a loro due.  
Dopo qualche minuto si ritrovò ad essere afferrato per il mento e a guardare il viso di Senkuu.  
Qualcosa tuttavia oscurava i suoi occhi.  
Non erano brillanti come quando parlava di scienza o delle prossime invenzioni, non erano neanche tristi come quando la nostalgia improvvisa lo assaliva (seppure facesse di tutto per nasconderlo).  
Gen, nonostante le sue doti, non riusciva a identificare cosa l'altro ragazzo stesse provando e questo lo faceva sentire impotente. Senkuu forse non era soddisfatto del loro accordo, forse voleva che la finissero qui o forse era solo desideroso di togliergli i vestiti dopo due settimane piene di astinenza (e dopo quell’ancora più disastroso tentativo di prima).  
Tuttavia Gen stava temendo il peggio e non riusciva a non pensare che stesse per vederlo aprire la bocca e pronunciare la parola fine. Invece Senkuu aprì la bocca, ma solo per unirla alla sua. Non fu un bacio rude o delicato. Erano passati mesi dal loro primo bacio, quando Senkuu era incredibilmente più goffo di quelli attuali. La loro crescente complicità riusciva a scaldare il cuore di Gen nonostante le peggiori paure.  
Senkuu gli strinse il viso per tenerlo fermo contro il suo e lo baciò lentamente, così lentamente che Gen si ricordò che fossero ancora all’aperto.  
“Asp… aspetta!” strillò con voce più acuta del dovuto mentre si scioglieva dalla sua presa. “Senkuu-chan, ci possono vedere qui!”  
Le sue ruvide mani si spostarono dal viso ai suoi fianchi sottili.  
“Non è la prima volta che lo facciamo all’aperto,” rispose con il suo sorriso beffardo, alludendo senza ombra di dubbio alla notte che aveva dato inizio al loro rapporto intimo. Gen arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, chiedendosi effettivamente quante possibilità ci fossero che entrambi stessero ricordando quel momento nello stesso tempo. “Kukuku… neanche la super vista di Kohaku potrebbe vederci.”  
“Ma non ero io quello che si fidava troppo di questo ponte?” ribatté, non riuscendo a dire che doveva andare a dormire e che non dovevano perdere tempo lì. Gen odiava essere sempre in allerta, cosa necessaria tuttavia, considerando che nel villaggio era impossibile avere un po’ di privacy. Forse andando da un'altra parte, sarebbe anche riuscito a convincere Senkuu a dormire.  
"Mentalista, quando fai così, è perché hai qualcosa in mente," Senkuu si limitò a dire, abbandonando ogni suo tentativo di avvicinamento. Gli strinse una mano attorno al polso e riprese a strattonarlo.  
"Non nascondo nulla, io!" squittì Gen. Abbassò la voce come se non volesse essere sentito. "Sei proprio un capricorno!"  
Ma fu tutto inutile.  
"Cosa?" gli domandò l'altro, cosciente forse di non essere il diretto destinatario di quelle parole. "Cosa sono?"  
"Un Capricorno! Fissato con il lavoro!" spiegò con sicurezza l'altro. Uno dei tanti talenti di Gen era quello di identificare sia dal punto di vista psicologico che per quanto riguardava quello dell'astrologia le persone con cui aveva a che fare. "Noi dei gemelli sappiamo riconoscere le occasioni in cui non è necessario lavorare o fare altro!"  
"Non ho capito neanche una parola di quello che hai detto e poi non sto lavorando ora," gli fece notare mentre portava la mano libera al proprio orecchio, "o forse pensi che tu sia un lavoro per me?" lo provocò con chiara aria di sfida.  
"No, io…" Non poteva credere che con Senkuu, il suo ruolo venisse costantemente ribaltato. "Senkuu-chan! Smettila di fare il difficile! Non voglio che ti stanchi troppo, vai a riposarti! Per questo ho detto che pensi sempre al lavoro, devi dedicare più tempo a…"  
Gen non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Senkuu lo attirò a sé e appoggiò entrambe le mani sul suo sedere.  
"Dedicare più tempo a cosa voglio? Era questo quello che volevi dire per caso? Ora voglio fare sesso con te, non ho bisogno di dormire!" si difese, portando entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche. Gen gemé e subito chiuse la bocca come per assicurarsi che non potesse produrre altri rumori così imbarazzanti. "Certo, se però non hai voglia…" aggiunse e fece per lasciare la sua presa ma Gen lo trattenne.  
"Ma io ho voglia!" protestò, deglutendo alla fine della sua frase. Senkuu si sporse in avanti e infilò la lingua tra le sue labbra aperte.  
'Cazzo', pensò l'altro, assecondando il bacio e quella fitta di desiderio nel basso ventre. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, abbassandosi per dargli libero accesso alla sua bocca. Ogni bacio in più gli faceva dimenticare cosa stesse succedendo e soprattutto che dovevano riposare.  
Sì separarono solo quando furono entrambi senza fiato. Ansimarono e rimasero lì a guardarsi sotto la luce della luna.  
"Andiamo in laboratorio…"  
Gen annuì alla richiesta di Senkuu. Non aveva bisogno neanche di sentirgli terminare quella frase. Sapeva che voleva dirgli che si sarebbe controllato ancora per poco perché era esattamente come si sentiva anche lui. Gli prese la mano mentre con quella libera si toccava l'orlo del proprio kimono, consapevole della fine che avrebbe fatto l'indumento appena avessero sprangato il portone. Fu allora che finalmente si incamminarono verso il laboratorio.  
***  
"Senkuu! Mio Dio! Sen…" Gen gemé, lasciando fare all'altro tutto ciò che voleva. Le sue mani e la sua bocca lo stavano assediando con addirittura più foga di prima. Se c'era una cosa che Gen amava più di guadagnare soldi era sentire una persona che amava toccarlo con così tanta cura e desiderio.  
Non che gli accadesse spesso, il sesso occasionale era per lui più gettonato e in linea con la sua natura in fondo.  
Tuttavia chi non desidera sentirsi amato una volta nella vita almeno?  
Appena entrati nel laboratorio, Senkuu aveva iniziato a toccarlo al di sotto dei vestiti e a pressarlo contro il proprio corpo mentre si teneva in equilibrio con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Era ormai finito il tempo in cui lo stuzzicava.  
"La porta è ancora aperta, potrebbe sentirti qualcuno!" esclamò con finto stupore appena Gen gemé di nuovo ma più rumorosamente. Il Mentalista si bloccò e cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa. Era stato così distratto da ciò che stavano facendo che non si era neanche reso conto della luce che proveniva dall'entrata.  
"Sei pazzo, non possiamo restare con…"  
"Stai tranquillo, nessuno verrebbe qui ora," gli rispose e secondo Gen, l'unico fin troppo sereno era proprio Senkuu. Non gli si addiceva una tale leggerezza.  
"Ma Senkie…" sospirò, lasciandosi toccare ancora come se la porta aperta non fosse più un problema. "La porta…" ripeté più per convincersi che non andasse affatto bene e che non doveva eccitarsi in una situazione del genere. La porta aperta però passò in secondo piano, quando Senkuu infilò una mano nei pantaloni di Gen.  
"Senkuu-chan, per favore!" lo esortò e non fu necessario che dicesse per cosa lo stesse pregando. "Voglio ricambiare il favore di prima," aggiunse con l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità che gli era rimasto.  
"Ricambiare?" sillabò Senkuu, inarcando un sopracciglio, interessato a vedere cosa Gen avesse in mente.  
"Mmmh, sì," bofonchiò prima di girarsi e inginocchiarsi a terra. Solo quando le sue gambe toccarono il pavimento del laboratorio, sollevò il capo per guardarlo. "Ti piace come idea?"  
Le punta delle dita di Senkuu sfiorarono il labbro inferiore del ragazzo e anche la sua guancia arrossata. Toccò anche la sua cicatrice, seguendo la sua linea come se stesse copiando un disegno. Gli sorrise dolcemente e Gen per un attimo si chiese cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Sembrava quasi innamorato. Abbassò lo sguardo e cercò di ignorare il suo battito accelerato.  
"Stupiscimi, Mentalista," Senkuu lo provocò, divaricando le gambe e lasciandogli lo spazio adatto per posizionarsi a sua volta. "Ma guardami negli occhi per tutto il tempo," indicò come se morisse dalla voglia di dargli maggiori disposizioni. "Non è un problema per te?"  
"Non lo è, mio caro Senkuu~," cantilenò Gen con rinnovata energia, girandosi a guardarlo nuovamente. Era incredibile quanto il sesso potesse essere una promessa sufficiente per far passare ogni cosa in secondo piano. Il ragazzo gli sorrise beffardo. "Scusa se ti farò venire velocemente però."  
"Non mi infastidisce, Mentalista," replicò l'altro, portando la mano sinistra nei capelli di Gen. Le sue dita pettinarono le ciocche bionde più lunghe e le afferrarono senza temere che potessero fargli male. "Tanto abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo," considerò mentre gli tirava i capelli per spingerlo a passare ai fatti che tanto aveva decantato nel pomeriggio. Gen si morse le labbra e gli sollevò con entrambe le mani la veste fino all'ombelico, fissandola per non farla cadere nella cintura portaoggetti che neanche si era curato di togliergli.  
"Non aspettavi altro," commentò, non nascondendo la sua reazione sorpresa nel vedere che Senkuu non indossasse nulla sotto la sua veste. Se lo avesse saputo prima, di certo sarebbe stato più difficile controllarsi. Strofinò la guancia contro la sua già chiara erezione. "Quando te le sei tolte?"  
"Quando ho finito di fare quello che voleva Kohaku e sono venuto qui per sistemare le borse da portare con noi per la nostra fuga," illustrò, dedicando un fugace cenno del capo a un punto della stanza, dove Gen guardò a sua volta e vide alcune sacche accumulate su cui svettavano delle coperte. "E a quanto pare ho fatto più che bene," constatò con soddisfazione di fronte alla reazione del suo partner.  
Gen non disse nulla, si limitò a tirare in fuori la lingua e a passarla dalla base alla punta del pene eretto che aveva davanti a sé. Senkuu passò il peso da una gamba all'altra, resistendo alla voglia di godersi quel momento con gli occhi chiusi. Non poteva perdere la soddisfazione di fissare gli occhi di chi gli stava dando piacere in quel momento. Si limitò a passarsi una mano sulla fronte per spostare i capelli dal viso, gesto alquanto inutile dato che ricaddero al loro posto dopo neanche un secondo.  
Senkuu deglutì. "La tua lingua, Mentalista…"  
"La mia lingua?"  
Lo scienziato distolse lo sguardo solo per un attimo prima di rispondere.  
"È… La tua lingua…" ansimò, "è davvero magica."  
Gen fece del suo meglio per non scoppiare a ridere.  
"Sei più stupido ultimamente, non te l'ho detto, Senkuu-chan?"  
Il ragazzo non si offese, si preoccupò solo che il proprio inguine fosse abbastanza vicino alla bocca del Mentalista. Gli accarezzò i capelli, continuandolo a guardare negli occhi. Riusciva quasi già a vederli ombrati per il desiderio come quando lo toccava in quel modo.  
"Fare sesso mi rende più stupido, forse," spiegò, lasciando a Gen il compito di iniziare.  
"Ma il sesso è logica," gli fece notare l'altro ragazzo, ripetendo le parole che egli stesso gli aveva detto la notte in cui per la prima volta si erano baciati. Non aggiunse altro perché sapeva che avrebbe pressato troppo Senku, che invece avrebbe apprezzato e valorizzato il loro rapporto a tempo debito. Non voleva forzarlo, non gli avrebbe fatto male aspettare un altro po'. "E a proposito," cambiò discorso, afferrando il suo pene con le dita e strofinandolo delicatamente per bagnarlo con le prime gocce di pre eiaculazione, "vuoi contare?"  
Senkuu oscillò col bacino contro la presa salda dell'altro. "Contare?"  
"Mi piace sentire la tua voce e tu ami contare, no? Vediamo quanti secondi mi servono per farti venire dopo due settimane di astinenza."  
"Kukuku, che bastardo che sei…" fischiò, appoggiando meglio la mano aperta sulla testa di Gen che deglutì. Il Mentalista aprì e chiuse la bocca per esercitarsi a resistere più a lungo. "Va bene, se è questo quello che vuoi…"  
"Vai pure," lo autorizzò, spalancando infine la bocca e fissando gli occhi rossi di Senkuu.  
"Uno," iniziò quello a contare e, dopo aver avuto il primo contatto con la saliva e le pareti della sua bocca, non poté continuare dato che era come se si fosse di colpo dimenticato il numero seguente. Gen aveva inglobato tutta la sua erezione fino a farle toccare la gola in un solo movimento. Se a Senkuu era sembrato averlo soddisfatto a sufficienza con la fellatio di poche ore prima, doveva ricredersi dinanzi a ciò che Gen riusciva a fargli ogni volta.  
Perso com'era nell'osservarlo mentre lo accoglieva nella sua bocca, Senkuu vide Gen tirare la testa all'indietro e liberare la propria bocca centimetro dopo centimentro per parlare. "Due," gli suggerì dopo molti più secondi, come se effettivamente Senkuu fosse sul serio interessato a contare. "Senkuu-chan, non stai facendo quello che ti ho chiesto! Uffa!" borbottò, mettendo il broncio, ma premendo comunque le labbra contro più punti della sua erezione, ossia dove riusciva a toccare con la bocca in quella posizione.  
Senkuu afferrò con la mano la base della sua erezione e la strofinò contro la guancia di Gen, bagnandolo con la sua stessa saliva. Il ragazzo mosse il viso per andare incontro alle strane carezze.  
"Scusa, mi sono distratto a causa della tua bocca. Era da troppo tempo che non… mi facevi… sì."  
Gen si leccò le labbra al suono della sua confessione, evitando di prenderlo in giro per il suo improvviso imbarazzo. Emise un verso simile a un miagolio, suono che non sfuggì all'altro che continuò ad accarezzarsi mentre sentiva contro la sua mano il respiro caldo di Gen, che intanto si mosse sulle ginocchia, cercando una posizione migliore.  
"Voglio continuare a succhiartelo, Senkuu-chan,~" ansimò e aprì di nuovo la bocca. Tuttavia non si avvicinò alla sua erezione; tirò in fuori la lingua e la passò lungo la punta del membro eretto. "Molto, molto più di così," commentò con una risatina e muovendo su e giù la lingua per assaggiarlo completamente. Senkuu chiuse gli occhi e si portò entrambe le mani al viso. Non aveva mai immaginato che fosse così avere una persona con cui condividere tutto. Se avesse saputo che fare sesso fosse così intenso, lo avrebbe fatto prima.  
"Daccapo, allora," Senkuu decretò dopo un profondo respiro. "Uno," pronunciò, infilandosi tra le sue labbra socchiuse. Gen spalancò la bocca e lo accolse con piacere, lasciando a Senkuu la possibilità di muoversi dentro di lui. Lo afferrò anche per i fianchi, evitando però di spingerlo contro la propria bocca. "Du… Due," lo scienziato balbettò come se stesse facendo già fatica nel trattenersi. "Tre." Si concentrò sulla bellissima forma degli occhi aperti di Gen, fissi nei suoi. "Quattro." Esaminò le piccole gocce che si stavano formando sul suo viso all'altezza della fronte, le stesse che sentiva anche sul proprio. "Cin… Cinque." Dalle lunghe ciglia nere del ragazzo ai suoi piedi cadde una lacrima, forse per lo sforzo di tenere la mascella così contratta o per ciò che stava facendo. "Sei… Ti Sto facendo male?" Gli chiese, incapace di ignorarlo, ma ricevette in risposta solo un verso gutturale che si trasformò in una vibrazione contro la sua erezione. Senkuu inarcò la schiena e per poco non sbatté la testa contro il muro. "Cazzo, Gen!" boccheggiò e con una spinta scivolò contro la sua lingua più in profondità. Per il colpo, Gen gorgogliò, forse disse anche qualcosa, ma le sue parole non arrivarono mai all'orecchio di Senkuu che gemé ancora di più. "Cazzo, cazzo!"  
Gen, temendo che volesse allontanarsi, gli conficcò le unghie nella carne dei fianchi, trattenendolo dentro la propria bocca appena Senkuu mosse il bacino all'indietro.  
"Non vado da nessuna parte," lo tranquillizzò, accarezzandogli i capelli e fissando i suoi occhi grigi completamente umidi per lo sforzo. Non riusciva a capire come Gen fosse riuscito a tenerli aperti per tutto il tempo mentre lui stava per perdere finanche l'equilibrio in quel momento. "Ventisette," scandì Senkuu come se si fosse ricordato all'improvviso del suo compito. Riuscì a percepire una risatina soffocata da parte di Gen, che stavolta si liberò della sua erezione e ispirò a bocca aperta.  
"Hai contato i secondi per più di 3700 anni e ora non riesci neanche a contare tutti i numeri fino a venti… Questa è la prova che oltre ad averti reso un pervertito, sei anche più stupido!"  
Senkuu si morse il labbro, fissando gli occhi di Gen ancora aperti. Gli sorrise, ma non dolcemente come quando gli aveva sfiorato la cicatrice. Gen però aveva riconosciuto quello sguardo e non aspettava altro. Si limitò ad annuire.  
"Nessuno mi stava facendo un pompino mentre ero una statua," rispose, "La condizione in cui mi trovavo era paradossalmente più facile di avere la tua bella bocca attorno…"  
"Al tuo cazzo."  
"Sì, la tua bella bocca attorno al mio cazzo," ripeté ma la sua voce si incrinò mentre Gen aveva ripreso a passare la lingua sulla sua erezione.  
Non c'era bisogno di chiederglielo. Sapeva che stesse per venire, riusciva a capire il corpo di Senkuu meglio dello scienziato stesso.  
Lo prese di nuovo in bocca, succhiando più rumorosamente, dimenticandosi di guardarlo negli occhi, disinteressandosi di quanti secondi fossero passati.  
Senkuu chiuse la propria mano a pugno e la portò alla bocca per soffocare i gemiti che stava per emettere. Era così vicino.  
Inarcò la schiena, affidandosi solo al muro per sostenersi mentre l'altra mano era sepolta tra i capelli di Gen e la stanza era piena dei rumori della sua bocca contro il bacino dell'altro. Senkuu aprì gli occhi e si sforzò di guardare quelli di Gen, che dovevano essere straordinari ora più vicino al l'orgasmo. Riusciva a sentire anche l'eco del battito del suo cuore e i gemiti sommessi di Gen che si stava sfiorando al di sopra dei vestiti. Era troppo vicino.  
Lo strattonò e uscì dalla sua bocca. Afferrò la sua erezione per dirigerla al viso del ragazzo che si fermò, spalancò la bocca e tirò in fuori la lingua.  
Fece appena in tempo a chiudere gli occhi che un getto di sperma gli colpì il labbro, il naso, gli zigomi. Poi un altro ancora e un altro. Senkuu finalmente gemé, il suo respiro era pesante e Gen avrebbe voluto tanto guardarlo mentre veniva sul suo viso.  
"Ancora!" lo implorò, deglutendo ciò che era riuscito a raccogliere con la lingua. Non poteva vederlo, ma sapeva quanto lo stesse guardando con desiderio in quel momento. Quando facevano sesso, Gen aveva sempre paura di confondere gli istinti sessuali con i sentimenti ma era così bello illudersi. I suoi gemiti da soli lo spinsero ad alzare le braccia e ad accarezzarlo sulle gambe.  
"Cazzo… Gen, sei stupe… ndo…" Senkuu balbettò ancora con la voce roca. Era solo il post orgasmo a parlare. "Non aprire… gli occhi, okay? Ti brucerebbero."  
Gen lo aveva già capito. Era riuscito a sentire gli schizzi perfino sulla fronte e le palpebre. Gli sorrise, seguendo le sue indicazioni.  
"Prendo una salvietta, non muoverti," aggiunse, portando le mani tremolanti alla vita per abbassare la veste e cercare così di muoversi. Per poco non inciampò nella veste di Gen. Il sesso lo rendeva davvero stupido, pensò.  
"Sei venuto tanto. Forse è l'unico lato positivo di due settimane di astinenza," cantilenò Gen ancora fermo sul pavimento.  
"Sì ma non la consiglierei a nessuno," gli rispose, piegandosi su di lui per ripulirlo. Gen rise piano mentre lo lasciava fare. Senkuu si preoccupò di togliere ormai lo sperma già secco dalle ciglia e attorno agli occhi. Fu allora che sbadigliò.  
"Vedi che sei stanco."  
"Anche tu lo sei."  
Gen sbuffò. "Non sei troppo grande per giocare a specchio riflesso?"  
"Hai sbadigliato prima, non sono io a dire che sei stanco," protestò Senkuu, "per giocare a specchio riflesso si deve prima annunciarlo, non puoi cambiare le regole dei giochi a tuo piacimento."  
"Non ho sbadigliato," ribatté l'altro, chiudendo le labbra appena sentì la stoffa bagnata contro la bocca.  
"Sì, lo hai fatto. Almeno quattro volte," confessò l'altro con fare leggermente infastidito. "Quando stava parlando Kohaku al ponte, quando i bambini ti stavano accerchiando per portarti nel bosco a giocare, quando siete tornati e volevano convincerti a restare altri cinque minuti, quando Yuzuriha si era accorta che avevi un buco sulla manica e te lo ha praticamente tolto da dosso perché voleva cucirlo. Quattro volte, poi di certo saranno state anche di più," elencò.  
Gen aprì piano gli occhi e lo afferrò per attirato a sé e baciarlo. Sul serio Senkuu lo aveva guardando per tutto il tempo? Qualcosa dentro di lui stava quasi per spingerlo a piangere dalla felicità. Tuttavia, poteva essere stata anche una coincidenza, Senkuu aveva un'ottima memoria.  
"Allora sai contare!" ironizzò quando si separò dalla sua bocca con uno schiocco bagnato.  
"Scemo," rispose Senkuu con un sorriso, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e prendendolo tra le braccia.  
"Basta non farti un pompino nel mentre e poi sai contare," continuò l'altro nel tentativo di ignorare quel desiderio di dirgli di nuovo quelle tre parole che lo avrebbero forse allontanato del tutto o forse lo avrebbero spinto a riflettere sul loro rapporto.  
In entrambi i casi, se c'era una cosa che Gen sapeva fare bene era capire le persone, ma quando si trattava di Senkuu, aveva paura di non essere così infallibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la prima parte, quella nsfw in realtà. Per esigenze tecniche ho preferito dividere il capitolo dato che appunto la seconda parte (aka terzo capitolo) sarà soft e sfw per poterci focalizzare meglio sui pensieri di Gen prima della loro luna di miele, o meglio prima della Stoneymoon! 
> 
> Spero di poter aggiornare quanto prima ma oltre ad essere molto lenta ho anche la mania di correggere fino all'ultimo i testi quindi alla fine pubblico sia la traduzione che l'originale insieme lol Comunque sia, grazie per aspettarmi e di seguire questa storia 🙏🏻❤️


	3. La notte in cui lo capii - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo sei (6) mesi, due (2) settimane e un (1) giorno, finalmente riesco ad aggiornare "Stoneymoon Days"! Quando co metto tanto a scrivere è perchè mi blocco su una parte, non so come andare avanti e lascio scorrere il tempo... sperando che non per i prossimi non ci metta tutto questo tempo, vi dico solo che ci vorranno altri 3/4 capitoli massimo per finire, ovviamente tutti smut 🔥 Quindi grazie per leggermi e per aver aspettato pazientemente 💘
> 
> Nota spoiler del capitolo: c'è un piccolo original character. Si chiama Hisui [= Giada] come l'oc dell'altra mia ff ed è stato il primo oc per cui avevo trovato questo nome. Riciclo nomi per oc nelle ff perché non ho fantasia lol  
Inoltre in questa storia ho usato per François il maschile dato che la nostra lingua non supporta il pronome they/them, scusate 🙏🏻

"Allora, domani…" 

La voce incerta di Gen ruppe il silenzio che aveva fatto loro compagnia fino a quel momento. Senkuu, seduto a terra, chiuse la sacca che aveva riempito con le ultime cose necessarie per la loro fuga. 

Sorrise senza girarsi verso di lui. "Già." 

Non aggiunse altro. Si limitò ad alzarsi e ad avvicinarsi a lui. Appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e Gen si girò per dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Alzò anche il braccio per afferrarsi alla sua spalla e avere maggiore sicurezza accanto a lui. 

Sorrise contro la sua bocca, dandogli libero accesso alla lingua che tanto cercava. 

"Sei felice, Senkuu-chan?" gli chiese all'improvviso, mettendo fine al loro bacio. In effetti il primo sorpreso da quella domanda fu lui stesso. Senkuu però lo ignorò e catturò di nuovo la sua bocca senza lasciare che Gen si facesse frenare, imbarazzato per non essere riuscito a ricevere una risposta. 

Gen sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, dissipando la sua confusione. Cercò di adattare per qualche secondo la sua mente a quella di Senkuu. La sua era stata una domanda che si prestava a troppe variabili. Gli era uscita spontaneamente, senza ricordarsi che Senkuu arginava tutto ciò che poteva essere sentimentale. Anche ciò che facevano, fin quando la mente dello scienziato lo avesse catalogato come azione logica, sarebbe andato bene. 

Se un giorno Senkuu avesse visto la loro relazione sotto una luce diversa, avrebbe interrotto tutto e di questo Gen ne era assolutamente convinto. 

Colse la palla al balzo e si lasciò baciare da Senkuu, rimproverandosi mentalmente per aver ceduto alla sete di conferma. Lui era felice e di certo Senkuu era felice a suo modo, quindi non c'erano problemi di cui discutere. 

Solo quando Senkuu si allontanò dalla sua bocca, Gen aprì gli occhi. 

"Andiamo a dormire? Dobbiamo partire dal villaggio presto…" 

Senkuu annuì. 

"Hai preparato tutto?" 

Senkuu annuì di nuovo, sistemando il contenuto delle sacche attorno alla sua cintura. Gen lo guardò con sospetto. Aveva presto intuito che c'era qualcosa che non andasse. 

"Hai detto che a pochi chilometri da qui ci sono delle… sorgenti termali… Che ne dici se…" 

"Mentalista, ottima idea," rispose all'improvviso più energetico. "Ora che ci penso, potremmo andare anche a recuperare un po' di acid…"

"No."

"Qualche bottig-" 

"No."

"O forse un po' di zo-" 

"No!" 

"Neanche-" 

"No. Se andiamo lì è per rilassarci, non per riempire gli scaffali del tuo laboratorio già colmi!" 

Senkuu non provò ulteriormente a convincerlo. Si limitò a inginocchiarsi accanto alle sacche e a svuotarle di contenitori di vetro e martello. Gen se lo aspettava: quel ragazzo non faceva altro che pensare al lavoro. Tuttavia quando Senkuu estrasse delle maschere antigas, il Mentalista strabuzzò gli occhi. 

"Non posso crederci! Volevi sul serio costringermi a…! In questi giorni niente robe scientifico-suicide, okay?" gli urlò contro, puntellando le mani sui propri fianchi e camminando verso di lui. 

Gli afferrò i capelli, infilando le dita tra le ciocche e massaggiandogli la cute. Senkuu sollevò il viso a occhi chiusi, godendosi quel contatto inaspettato. 

Fu allora che Gen si chinò in avanti e lo baciò sulle labbra delicatamente. Abbassò la mano libera sul suo collo, accarezzandogli il petto fino allo scollo della veste. Senkuu gemé a labbra socchiuse contro quelle di Gen, il quale colse quel verso come un apprezzamento per ciò che stesse facendo. 

"Andiamo a dormire?" gli chiese di nuovo, separandosi e lasciando che i suoi capelli gli sfiorassero la guancia. 

Senkuu si leccò le labbra come se volesse trattenere il suo sapore ancora per un po'. 

"Sì," annuì alla fine, fissandolo negli occhi per tutto il tempo. 

Era in momenti come quelli che Gen aveva l'impressione che il loro rapporto fosse più profondo e che dirgli che lo amava fosse una buona idea. 

"Senkuu-chan…" bisbigliò ma riuscì a fermarsi in tempo, cosa che invece non fece l'altro che riprese a baciarlo. "Sen…kuu!" ansimò appena riuscì a separarsi dalla sua bocca. "Dobbiamo andare, domani dobbiamo alzarci presto!" 

Riuscì a sentire il respiro di Senkuu contro il mento e si abbassò di nuovo per incontrare le sue labbra. 

Amava sentirlo così vicino. 

Ad un tratto però Senkuu si scostò e si mise all'impiedi, lasciando Gen quasi in ginocchio davanti a lui. 

"Mentalista, alzati o mi fai ripensare a prima." 

Gen inarcò un sopracciglio, abbassandosi del tutto e accarezzandogli le gambe dalla sua posizione. 

"Ah, davvero? Ma dobbiamo andare a dormire ora..."

"Come se ti avessi accanto potessi pensare solo a dormire," borbottò l'altro, accarezzandogli rapidamente la testa. 

"Gen! Gen!" 

"Gen, dove sei?" 

"En!" 

"Hisui, è Gen!" 

"Ove?!" 

"Non lo sappiamo!" 

"Che ci fanno i bambini qui a quest'ora?" Senkuu scattò. "Kinrou e Ginrou perché non fanno il loro lavoro? Ginrou è stupido, okay, ma il fratello! 

"Al buio e al freddo, poi!" borbottò Gen. Ma prima che potesse alzarsi per rimproverarli, uno scalpitio di passi invase il laboratorio. 

"En! Enu!" annunciò Hisui, la più piccola dei bambini che corse da sola verso i due. Nonostante la sua età, riusciva a camminare e a sillabare qualche parola. Per una frazione di secondo, entrambi ebbero negli occhi puro terrore. 

"Gen sei caduto?" chiese Suika, prendendo l'altra bambina per la mano per non farla scappare di nuovo. 

Effettivamente Gen era ancora inginocchiato tra le gambe di Senkuu che aveva iniziato a sudare freddo. 

"Ehm… oh, eccolo! Senkuu-chan! Il chiodo che hai perso! L'ho trovato!" esclamò, sollevando una mano chiusa a pugno. Senkuu intuì cosa volesse e finse di raccogliere dalla mano il chiodo invisibile e portò il proprio palmo nella prima sacca che toccò.

"Ah! Grazie Mentalista! Stavo impazzendo!" pronunciò teso e si spostò da Gen che si rimise in piedi sorridendo.

"E ora… bambini, cosa ci fate qui?" Domandò con calma, nascondendo le braccia nelle sue maniche. "Domani avete scuola e Ukyo non può insegnarvi nulla se vi addormentate sui banchi!"

"EN!" Lo chiamò Hisui, alzando le braccia per essere raccolta ma Gen la ignorò. 

"Okay, tu non devi studiare ma loro," indicò Suika, Namari, Shovel e Suzu fermi con un sorriso furbetto sui volti. "Dovrebbero già essere andati a dormire!"

"Ma hai detto che avresti giocato con noi!"

"Fiori!"

"E anche che avremmo raccolto dei fiori!"

"Gen, ce lo avevi promesso!"

"No, io…"

Gen che stava ripetendo ai piccoli che dovevano dormire e non insistere con la storia dei giochi tacque nell'accorgersi di quella scena a pochi passi da lui. 

Hisui, dato che nessuno le stava prestando attenzione, aveva sgambettato fino a raggiungere Senkuu, che aveva evitato di rimproverare i bambini, e aveva alzato le braccine verso di lui. Lo scienziato era rimasto perplesso per una frazione di secondo salvo poi chinarsi e sollevare la bambina tra le sue braccia. Non era pesante, anche uno senza la sua resistenza poteva riuscirci.

Hisui ridacchiò contenta di essere portata da qualcuno (era troppo stanca di camminare) e si accoccolò al suo petto.

Senkuu non borbottò, si limitò a cullarla piano e a girarsi verso il gruppetto raccolto per poterli convincere ad essere accompagnati alla zona residenziale del villaggio.

Gen però si era accorto della dolcezza di Senkuu nell'affrontare Hisui e di colpo si era intristito.  _ Senkuu avrebbe voluto una famiglia? La loro relazione avrebbe condizionato lo splendido uomo che sarebbe diventato e che era già? Senza di lui, Senkuu avrebbe già accanto la madre dei suoi futuri figli?  _

Ma più importante…

_ Avrebbe potuto mai dargli ciò che Senkuu avrebbe voluto?  _

Era davvero prematuro pensare a cose simili, Gen era una persona razionale e questo lo sapeva benissimo ma… il seme del dubbio era sempre pronto a germogliare.

"Gen!"

Shovel lo strattonò per riportare l'attenzione del Mentalista su di loro. L'uomo si ridestò.

"Bambini! Torniamo al villaggio!"

Un coro di no, fin troppo rumoroso per essere solo di quattro voci, protestò.

"È notte! Dovreste essere stanchi e dormire senza fare storie! Domani nel pomeriggio giochiamo quanto volete ma ora…"

Senkuu ridacchiò e si sistemò meglio Hisui in braccio per non farla cadere.

"Ah, cosa pensate che Gen possa fare ora? Nel bosco non potete andare, fa freddo e ci sono animali che possono ferirvi. Quindi se volete giocare, dovete farlo qui e ci sono alcuni cavi da attorcigliare su dei pezzi di ferro, magari potete tornare utili per il regno della Scienza!"

"Senkuu-chan!" lo interruppe Gen per nulla interessato alla sua offerta. "Davvero? Lasciali stare!"

"Hanno detto loro di non avere sonno! Li sto solo aiutando. E tu sveglia! Se lavorano gli altri, puoi farlo anche tu," disse a Hisui che si stava appisolando. La bambina si strofinò gli occhi e annuì ma tornò a dormire. 

Senkuu sorrise e poi scosse la testa.

"Mentalista! Hisui ti somiglia! È pigra quanto te!" 

Gen aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non riuscì a farlo. 

Aveva davanti ai suoi occhi l'immagine di Senkuu con un bambino tra le sue braccia e aveva detto che gli assomigliava, come se fossero una vera e propria famiglia.

Lo guardò anche raccogliere una coperta dalle borse che aveva preparato per l'indomani ma non riusciva a parlare. Senkuu ci avvolse la bambina e l'appoggiò a terra su un'altra coperta.

Sarebbe stato davvero bello avere qualcosa del genere con lui.

Lo scienziato prese una grossa cesta e la spinse fino ai bambini che lo stavano guardando con curiosità.

"Ecco qui."

Gen prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi e una volta ricomposto, si sporse per guardare e rabbrividì alla sola visione di tutte quelle matasse di filo da attorcigliare.

"Senkuu, ma noi vogliamo giocare con Gen!"

Senkuu guardò per un istante fin troppo lungo il Mentalista che sotto i suoi occhi arrossì.

"Ah! Allora può aiutarvi anche lui con il vostro lavoro!"

"Nope!" Borbottò Gen che poggiò le mani sulla cesta e dopo aver raccolto un po' di forza la spostò dall'altro lato. "Bambini a dormire!"

Non credeva fosse possibile ma un nuovo coro di no si oppose.

Senkuu lo guardò a braccia incrociate.

"Lasciali lavorare, Mentalista!"

"Non vogliamo lavorare!" Rispose Namari, attirando la loro attenzione. "Raccontateci una storia come fa sorella Ruri!"

"Una storia?" Ripeté Gen.

"Io me ne tiro fuori, non ne conosco nessuna!" Esclamò Senkuu, alzando le mani in segno di resa. "Byakuya, mi lasciava i miei spazi e in genere quando mi raccontava qualcosa era sempre legato ai suoi tentativi mal riusciti di farsi notare o dalla Jaxa o dalle donne!"

Gen avrebbe voluto approfondire la questione, ma i bambini stavano aspettando una sua risposta. 

"Okay, ma poi dormite?"

"Sì!"

Il coro polifonico stavolta diede la sua benedizione.

***

Dopo qualche minuto, erano per terra su una coperta e Hisui tra le braccia di Senkuu dato che si era risvegliata e aveva iniziato a piangere per essere stata abbandonata, gli altri bambini si erano seduti accanto al capovillaggio e Gen li fronteggiava.

"C'era una volta… un pescatore," iniziò poco convinto mentre attingeva ai suoi ricordi fatti di episodi di soap opera che sua madre vedeva quando erano in viaggio o serie TV di cui le sue assistenti parlavano durante le pause delle prove. Non vedeva molta TV, forse perché era abituato o a passare del tempo con le persone o a usare il computer e lo smartphone, quindi non conosceva storie da raccontare benché meno a dei bambini. Ai suoi tempi guardava qualche serie anime ma non erano adatte a loro.

"Come si chiama?" Suika chiese.

"Non è importante per ora," mormorò incapace di ricordare il nome di quel pescatore della leggenda che voleva raccontar loro… anzi a pensarci bene, Gen non ricordava la storia in sé. Avrebbe davvero inventato qualsiasi dettaglio.

"Ma se hai iniziato con lui ed è il protagonista un nome dovrà avercelo," gli fece notare Senkuu mentre Hisui lo strattonava per la manica per cercare la sua attenzione.

"Senkuu-chan, non… metterti anche tu!" Gen scandì a denti stretti e si limitò a sorridere. "Okay, come vorreste che si chiamasse?" Chiese così da poterli distrarre e pensare nel mentre a dettagli più precisi della storia stessa.

"È giovane?" Suika si informò.

"Uhm…" Dopotutto che senso aveva raccontare la storia di un uomo adulto? "Certo."

"Titan! Titan è il pescatore del villaggio!" Namari concluse soddisfatto.

"Okay. Allora, c'era una volta un pescatore di nome Titan…" iniziò Gen e i bambini furono tutti pronti ad ascoltarlo. "Tutti i giorni prendeva la sua barca e gettava le reti per catturare i pesci da vend…" si fermò. Il concetto di vendita era arrivato al villaggio grazie o meglio a causa dell'avidità di Ryuusui. Era meglio tenerlo fuori dalle storie per bambini come aveva fatto a sua volta il padre di Senkuu. "Da dare ai suoi amici che si occupavano del villaggio. Un giorno, mentre si stava riposando in riva al mare, dopo aver raccolto molti pesci, vide una ragazza bellissima."

Senkuu lo guardò annoiato, non facendo nulla per nascondere la sua smorfia.

"Cosa?" 

"Niente, soliti cliché!"

"Senkuu-chan, che cattivo che sei!" Borbottò Gen, ma comunque lo ignorò.

I bambini invece erano interessati. 

"Come si chiama la ragazza?"

"Ehm…"

Shovel esultò: "Semplice! Basta dire chi sia la più bella del villaggio! Secondo te chi è?"

Senkuu vide la bambina guardarlo e aggrottò le sopracciglia. "E lo chiedi a me?" Poi si girò e fissò negli occhi Gen. Sghignazzò e aggiunse a bassa voce: "Io potrei dire chi è il più bello, semmai."

Il Mentalista sollevò le braccia per coprirsi il viso, fingendo di starnutire. 

Il suo cuore stava battendo più velocemente del solito e tutto solo per un mezzo sorriso e un (probabile) complimento di Senkuu, a meno che non lo stesse prendendo in giro.

Adorava però sentirlo flirtare.

Magari un giorno la loro relazione si sarebbe evoluta ancora di più.

"Ehm… chi è la più bella del villaggio?" Gen domandò, non essendosi ancora ripreso da quello che aveva lasciato intendere Senkuu. 

"Garnet!"

"Dia!"

"Sapphire!"

"Ruby!"

"Piano, uno alla volta!"

Senkuu scosse la testa.

"Non finirà mai questa storia se non vi mettete d'accordo. La ragazza si chiama Kohaku, basta," decretò alla fine e Gen socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo per la prima volta il nome della loro amica come una minaccia. 

_ Era stupido. _

Non aveva senso la sua reazione, ma Senkuu aveva scelto tra tutti Kohaku solo per continuare la storia e non perché la ritenesse la più bella,  _ giusto? _

In fondo dire che una persona era bella non voleva dire che ci fosse un secondo fine… era una constatazione innocente.

"Il capovillaggio pensa che Kohaku sia la più bella?" Namari chiese. 

"Vi state distraendo dalla storia e Hisui si è già addormentata, quindi continua Gen," Senkuu gli rispose, ma Gen cercò di ignorare quella vocina che gli diceva che quella non era una risposta, ma solo un modo per eludere la domanda.

Si scosse e sospirò. 

"Okay, la storia. C'era una volta un giovane pescatore di nome Titan che un giorno dopo aver raccolto i pesci che aveva pescato nella grande rete, vide una ragazza bellissima in riva al mare," raccontò con voce sicura anche se in realtà non era sicuro per nulla. "Questa ragazza si chiamava Kohaku. I suoi capelli biondi riflettevano la luce del sole al tramonto. I suoi occhi erano grandi e luminosi ma molto tristi."

"Perché Kohaku è triste?" Suika lo interruppe.

"Lei è triste perché è gelosa," Gen rispose di getto salvo poi rendersene conto che aveva dato voce ai propri pensieri.

Ma i bambini e Senkuu lo avevano sentito.

"Lei è gelosa perché… sua sorella ha un ragazzo e lei no-"

"Ruri ha un ragazzo? Cosa significa?"

"Ruri ha Jasper che le fa da guida, ma Jasper non è un ragazzo!"

"No, ragazzo significa che è un suo amico tanto speciale!"

"E che vuol dire?"

"Mentalista, puoi continuare? E voi smettetela di interromperlo!" Senkuu sbottò mentre Hisui, più sveglia che mai, giocava con le sue dita.

"Ruri ha sposato Senkuu… Senkuu è il suo ragazzo?" Suika domandò. 

"No, assolutamente no!" La voce di Gen si fece improvvisamente acuta e sembrò che fin anche la fiamma della lanterna tremò al suo urlo. "Kohaku è triste perché si sente sola, messa in disparte e soprattutto non valorizzata! È costretta a vedere che gli altri sono felici attorno a lei ma lei non lo potrà mai essere perché chi ama non dà lo stesso peso ai suoi sentimenti e resta giorno dopo giorno…" si bloccò all'improvviso e si schiarì la voce. "Volevo dire, la protagonista della storia è triste perché la sorella ha un ragazzo che ama mentre lei è costretta a sposare uno che odia perché il padre ha deciso così."

"Quindi Il padre di Kohaku e di Ruri è cattivo?" 

"No, lui non lo farebbe mai, si vogliono bene," disse Suika, anche se la bambina non poteva avere ancora ben chiaro il concetto di bene in questo mondo.

Gen sospirò. 

Era ormai inutile negare che i bambini fossero troppo coinvolti nella narrazione e, cosa peggiore, identificavano i personaggi della sua storia che stava rivisitando con persone a loro note ed esistenti. 

Era la cosa peggiore che potesse succedere, dato che la storia doveva servire a farli addormentare e calmare. Dovevano essere cullati dal suono delicato della sua voce. Invece i bambini, volendo sapere come fosse proseguita la storia, si sarebbero concentrati su ogni singola parola e di conseguenza non avrebbero mai chiuso occhio.

Gen sollevò lo sguardo, trovando gli occhi di Senkuu fissi su di lui. Il giovane scienziato capì la sua preoccupazione e si stese sulla coperta piano, appoggiando le spalle al pavimento e spostando Hisui che aveva in grembo sulla propria pancia.

"Stendetevi qui, sarà più comodo immaginare le scene davanti ai vostri occhi," ordinò loro e fu così efficace da spingere anche Gen a cambiare la sua posizione in una più comoda.

I bambini seguirono le sue istruzioni e si distesero accanto a lui, appoggiando la propria testa in vari punti del suo corpo.

Lo stavano usando letteralmente come un cuscino, ma se fosse stato utile a mandarli a letto, il capovillaggio avrebbe sopportato in silenzio.

Per un attimo Gen chiuse gli occhi di fronte alla scena. Non sapeva come motivarlo alla propria coscienza. Il dolore sordo che aveva sentito al petto mentre Senkuu aveva preso in braccio Hisui si ripropose più forte che mai.

Scosse la testa, come se fosse sufficiente per scacciare le sue paure, e proseguì con la narrazione di ciò che stava raccontando. 

Non era una fiaba e neanche la trama di qualche programma che aveva visto in passato. Quella storia non era altro che un'antica leggenda italiana che lui ricordava dopo che una guida locale gli aveva narrato nel suo breve viaggio nel bel paese. 

Era il primo a dire che quella storia non particolarmente adatta per i bambini, ma con le giuste modifiche poteva funzionare. Era talmente delicata da far emozionare anche un bambino che non conosceva ancora la parola amore.

La leggenda originale, quella che Gen aveva modificato, narrava di un piccolo villaggio in cui c'era un pescatore, un giovane di nome Pizzomunno, che si innamorò ricambiato da una fanciulla di rara bellezza del suo stesso villaggio, Cristalda. I due erano inseparabili e il loro amore inscalfibile. Tuttavia le sirene che ogni giorno Pizzomunno affrontava tra le onde del mare, oltre a intonare canti per i pescatori, furono colpite dalla sua bellezza e gli offrirono l'immortalità, se avesse accettato di diventare il loro re e amante. Pizzomunno rifiutò la loro offerta, amando Cristalda più della sua stessa vita.

Una sera quando i due giovani si trovavano di fronte la costa, le sirene gelose di Cristalda l'aggredirono e la trascinarono in fondo al mare.

Pizzomunno non poté salvarla e il giorno dopo fu trovato dai suoi compagni pietrificato in quello scoglio che porta il suo nome. 

L'amore che univa i due giovani era così forte che ogni cento anni Cristalda raggiunge Pizzomunno a cui su unisce per una notta in nome di ciò che li ha uniti e che li lega ancora.

Era una leggenda molto triste che Gen stesso non ricordava chiaramente (l'aveva sentita una volta mentre era in Italia dopotutto). Allora ai bambini ne raccontò una versione ampliata dove tutti erano felici anche se c'erano fin troppi elementi presi in prestito da soap opera e da drammi come equivoci, segreti... anche gelosie da parte delle amiche della protagonista. 

Mentre Gen si lasciava andare alla narrazione, i bambini piano piano smisero di fare domande. Il mentalista fu l'unico che continuava a parlare e a riempire la capanna con la sua voce e i gesti per sottolineare le parti più importanti della storia.

Dopo qualche minuto ruppe la sua concentrazione e osservò i bambini e Senkuu.

Il piccolo gruppetto dormiva beato.

Il primo pensiero di Gen fu quello che non dovessero prendere freddo, anche se era difficile coprirli, dato che avevano finito le coperte. Decise di prendere in braccio Hisui che era quella che dormiva più profondamente.

Gen uscì dal laboratorio e vide Kinrou, Ginrou e Kohaku camminare sul ponte, impegnati in una fitta discussione sui loro allenamenti. Probabilmente Kohaku avrebbe voluto farli allenare anche a quell'ora. 

Appena li raggiunse, taquero, rendendosi conto che la bambina stesse dormendo. Gen la lasciò a Ginrou e fece un cenno agli altri due di seguirlo. 

"Potreste aiutarmi a portare tutti alle loro capanne? Per i bambini è pericoloso dormire in laboratorio."

Sia Kohaku che Kinrou non ribatterono.

La prima ad entrare nel laboratorio fu Kohaku. La guerriera arrossì e si coprì la bocca con le mani per non fare rumore, gioendo per quella scena a cui non avrebbe mai pensato di assistere. Poi si girò a guardare il tavolo e gli scaffali e raccolse ciò che stesse cercando.

Sia Gen che Kinrou non riuscirono a capire cosa stesse facendo, ma non cercarono di ostacolarla.

La ragazza armeggiò con quella che si rivelò essere una delle tante macchine fotografiche che Senkuu aveva progettato e si avvicinò alla coperta su cui Senkuu e i bambini stavano dormendo. Fiera di sapere come si usasse, Kohaku finalmente scattò delle foto, premendo l'interruttore tante volte, temendo forse di non essere riuscita a catturare il momento alla meglio.

Gen si sentì in colpa. Non aveva pensato a scattare una foto, seppure guardare Senkuu dormire beato accanto ai bellissimi bambini del villaggio, figli di secoli che lo separavano da suo padre, gli avesse ispirato dolcezza.

Kohaku era stata più veloce, più pratica... Senkuu l'avrebbe apprezzata di più. Era stata la ragazza più bella del villaggio, parole dello stesso Senkuu, a guardarlo attraverso un piccolo obiettivo, non lui.

Il Mentalista si ricompose subito. Non doveva lasciare trasparire le sue emozioni e i suoi dubbi. Lasciò a Kohaku e Kinrou il compito di raccogliere e di sistemare i bambini nei loro letti, al di là del ponte, non prima di aver detto ai due - soprattutto a Kohaku - che lui e Senkuu avrebbero dormito nel laboratorio quindi non dovevano tornare indietro per lui. 

Rimasto solo, prima di chiudere la porta, Gen sobbalzò, non notando l'arrivo di François. L'efficiente chef e non solo non gli rubò molto tempo. Si limitò a informarlo che aveva recuperato l'auto da Kaseki prima che l'anziano andasse a dormire e aveva anche preparato ciò che gli aveva chiesto quel pomeriggio.

"È tutto pronto, Gen-sama," si limitò a dire, congedandosi con un inchino.

Era impossibile sbagliarsi. François era incredibilmente organizzato e riusciva a prevedere non solo i bisogni e le richieste del suo padrone ma quelli di tutti. 

"Grazie, François-chan!" Gli rispose, chiudendosi alle spalle il freddo notturno e l'intero villaggio.

Gen sospirò. 

Era stata di certo una giornata movimentata e l'indomani sarebbe stato un giorno ancora migliore. Aveva provato così tante emozioni: eccitazione, paura, calma, allegria, stanchezza, timore, amore, ancora eccitazione, altra paura, imbarazzo, gelosia... e tutte erano legate a ciò che c'era tra lui e Senkuu. 

Non era ancora pronto per pensare a come si fosse sentito nel guardare Senkuu con Hisui in braccio, con bambini che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli attorno.

Sistemò le coperte, tirandole da sotto il corpo di Senkuu che si mosse nel sonno con così facilità e prontezza di riflessi che Gen pensò si fosse svegliato. Tuttavia lo scienziato non parlò e si lasciò coprire dalla coperta che l'altro gli stava sistemando addosso.

Il giorno dopo avrebbero fatto lo stesso, metri e metri lontano dal villaggio, abbracciati, dopo aver fatto sesso. Gen lo sapeva che più gli stava accanto e più se ne innamorava senza avere alcuna possibilità. 

"Buonanotte, am..." sussurrò, mordendosi la lingua prima di compiere un altro passo verso il baratro della sua illusione. "Senkuu-chan... domani non ti farò dormire così facilmente,~~" ridacchiò contro la sua nuca prima di coprirsi con la coperta.

Dopo qualche minuto, al suo fianco, Senkuu si girò fino a portare il suo viso sulla spalla di Gen e abbracciarlo, tirandolo a sé.

Gen, ancora sveglio, non lo respinse affatto.

Si accoccolò contro il suo petto e gli lasciò una piccola scia di baci alla base del collo scoperto dallo scollo irregolare della sua veste prima di smettere e chiudere gli occhi di nuovo.

_ 'Ti amo,' _ Gen urlò, ma solo nella propria mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di Max Gazzè mi ha ispirata a cercare e a inserire la leggenda di Pizzomunno e Cristalda nel capitolo 💘


End file.
